Naruto: The Saiyan
by WogBoyAC
Summary: He is a saiyan. But only Kyubi knows it. The world knows his heritage and only three people save for himself know that he is a Jinchuuriki. read along as Naruto fights for the future only using his Chakra when he has know other options left. NaruXHarem. Pseudo-DBZ Xover Rated M


**Well here is my fourth story it will have some DBZ influences...mainly the fact that a Naruto is a Saiyan...hence the title.****  
**

**Now i'm still not 100% sure where i will go with this since i just came up with this idea and i'm still sorting things out.**

**this will be a NarutoXHarem...most likely older women ...since it's kinda my thing so i'll stick to it.**

* * *

**As always i don't own Naruto or DragonBall Z and i do not (sadly) make any money from this Fan Fiction it is purely for my and hopefully others peoples entertainment...and possibly puppies... i like puppies.**

* * *

**WogBoyAC**

**Naruto: The Saiyan**

**Chapter One**

'_This can't be happening' _

"Kaa-san, Tou-san_" _Twelve year old Yuuhi Kurenai cried as she cradled her dead mothers head in her lap.

'_Why is this happening_?'

'_Why is the Kyubi here_?' Her parents had just died at the tails of the Kyubi.

They had been ordered to hold off the demon until the Yondaime Hokage arrived.

"Kurenai-chan." A voice said getting her attention.

Turning around she saw a mop of blonde hair that only belonged to one man.

"Y-Yondaime-sama."

"Sorry about your parents Kurenai-chan. But don't worry." He smiled sadly bringing a hand to her cheek.

"It will all be over soon. Please take care of yourself and make your parents and me proud and…. Please watch over my son." He said straightening up and about to walk away.

W-Wait Yondaime-Sama what about Kushina-Sensei?" Kurenai asked.

The man shook his head.

"Kushina-chan is…She died after giving birth to Naruto an hour ago."

Kurenai didn't know what to say, hell she couldn't say anything. But she did realize something.

"Where is Naruto now?"

"Jiraiya-sensei has him." The Yondaime lied although Kurenai didn't know that.

"At least he's safe." She smiled weakly.

"Goodbye Kurenai-Chan and May the will of fire guide you on your path." The man told her, digging in to his pouch and pulling out a three-pronged kunai.

"Goodbye Minato-kun." Kurenai whispered as the man disappeared in a yellow flash.

'_I promise you I will watch over your son…. I can't believe Kushina-sensei is dead_.' She thought said as she turned back to her dead parents.

"**MINATO-KUN ARE YOU CRAZY**?" A loud voice boomed across the village.

"Gamabunta-Sama!" She gasped

"**THERE MUST BE ANOTHER WAY**!" Gamabunta screamed.

'Are they going to fight the Kyubi_?' _Kurenai wondered.

"**IF YOU WON'T CHANGE YOUR MIND, THEN SO BE IT. BUT YOU BETTER DO IT FAST, I WON'T LAST FIVE MINUTES IN A FIGHT WITH THE KYUBI**_._"

'_I wonder what his plan is_…. _If they don't plan on fighting it then what are they_….'

"**SHIKI FUIN**" Minato's voice rang out.

Kurenai watched on perplexed as one second the fox was in the middle of attacking Gamabunta and the next a bright white light covered the entire village and the Kyubi was gone.

"**JIRAIYA-KUN YOU BETTER TAKE GOOD CARE OF THE BOY**!"

"What just happened?" Kurenai asked out loud.

Deciding to go and look, she gently put her mothers head on the ground and with one last look she quickly made her way over to where the fight was.

When she reached the location, what she saw both shocked and scared her.

A baby was on the ground surrounded by a cloak of dark red Chakra.

What scared was the fact that nine chakra made tails seemed to be coming out of the baby boy.

"Jiraiya-kun the seal worked right?" she heard an old voice say.

'_Sandaime-Sama_?' she recognized the man known as Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Perfectly Sarutobi-Sensei."

'_Sandaime-Sama and Jiraiya-sama, Then that must mean that that baby is Yondaime-Kun son Naruto.' _Kurenai figured

"Then what is the explanation for the Kyubi's chakra doing this_?"_

"It might just be part of the sealing process." Jiraiya surmised.

'_Sealing process? Kyubi? Did Yondaime-sama seal the Kyubi into Naruto_?" Kurenai asked herself.

**..::.. Inside the Seal..::..**

"**HAHAHAHA YOUR KIT SURE IS A STRANGE ONE KUSHINA. HAHAHA HE'S GOING TO HAVE THE POWER OF THE SAIYAN. BUT I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LET HIM TURN OUT LIKE THAT FOUR-TAILED BAKA SUN-GOKU**." Kyubi Laughed.

"**THIS BOY WILL BE BETTER THAN THAT APE HAHAHA TIME TO MAKE SOME ADJUSTMENTS, I CAN'T EXACTLY LET HIM TURN INTO GIANT APE EVERY FULL MOON…. A GIANT ME SOUNDS BETTER BUT I HAVE BETTER IDEA HAHAHAHAHAHA**."

**..::..Back Outside The Seal..::..**

"Look the Chakra is receding." Jiraiya pointed out.

"Hai but why does the chakra appear to be turning gold?" Hiruzen asked started to get worried.

"I have no clue but it looks like the seal is changing too." Jiraiya said confused.

**..::.. Inside The Seal..::..**

"**That's strange I never thought his Saiyan blood would need this much control of my chakra to change things, especially since he's just a newborn I'm losing my body but my mind and soul will still be here**." Kyubi frowned.

"**He must be something special…I guess I can only wait and see what happens. Saiyan blood can go either bad or good…personally I hope it's good… at least this time…it would be nice for a change**."

**..::.. Outside The Seal..::..**

"It looks like… whatever that was is over for now." Jiraiya said as the Gold Chakra dissipated.

"I guess we will just have to keep a close eye on him to make sure he's not a threat to the village." The old man said.

"Speaking of which, what are you going to tell them?" Jiraiya asked.

"Hmm perhaps I should tell them the truth…that he is a Jinchuuriki." Hiruzen stated.

"That might not be a good idea. They are hardly ever treated right. They're treated like outcasts, pariahs, the demon itself." Jiraiya frowned.

"But the village must know the truth." Hiruzen countered.

"Then tell them about his heritage." Jiraiya shrugged.

"What about Iwagakure…. Kumogakure?"

"What about them? I doubt they would want to start a war right now. And if they tried to assassinate him…well you know impenetrable the Namikaze mansion is. Plus you could always have ANBU watching over him.

"I suppose you're right and Minato-kun did want Naruto-chan to be safe so perhaps telling the village about his heritage is they way to go about that."

'_So they're going to keep it a secret. I guess I should as well_.' Kurenai thought.

"I'll have to start checking up on Jinchuuriki's to find out how and why the chakra and seal changed. Kushina-chan never showed any signs of Gold Chakra or anything. " Jiraiya frowned.

'_Kushina- Sensei was a Jinchuuriki_?' Kurenai couldn't believe it.

"That is true. I just hope the Kyubi isn't doing anything to the boy."

- _**Later that night**_ -

"People of Konoha I bring you sad news." Hiruzen said to villagers atop the Hokage tower.

"Our Beloved Yondaime Hokage; Minato Namikaze is dead. He sacrificed his life to save us from the Kyubi No Yoko. He died a heroes death and we will miss his kind and gentle spirit." He told them.

"However before his passing, Namikaze Minato left us with a parting gift." He paused for dramatic effect.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Senju Naruto, his son." He exclaimed holding up the baby for everyone to see.

No one could hear himself or herself think over the roar of the crowd.

'I wonder what their reaction would have been if they were told about Naruto being a Jinchuuriki.' Kurenai thought.

"Today will always be a day to remember all the men and women who gave their lives so that we may live on. And today will also be the day we celebrate the defeat of Kyubi No Yoko!" He bellowed, gaining another roar from the crowd.

The only thing left for him to do today was to make sure Kurenai didn't tell anyone about the Kyubi.

"Jiraiya-kun could you do me a favor and get Yuuhi Kurenai for me, I need to have a little chat with her." Hiruzen asked is former pupil.

"Hai…. Hokage-Sama." Jiraiya teased.

*Sigh* the old man hung his head in depression.

**- Eight Years Later -**

"Hey isn't that the Honorable son of The Yondaime?" A purple haired woman asked her friend in hushed voice as they walked out of the Shinobi academy.

"Hai." Her blonde friend whispered back.

Unbeknownst to the two women, Naruto could hear them loud and clear.

'_Do I really have to be here_?' He sighed to himself

"**You want to be a Shinobi don't you**?" a certain voice inside his answered.

'_Of course I do Kyu-chan_.' Naruto said.

"**Then stop whining. The academy is only the beginning. When you graduate you can start to achieve your goal of stepping out of your parents shadow**." Kyubi reminded the blonde.

'_I know but first I have to deal with everyone sucking up to me like they always do_.' Naruto pouted.

"**It can't all be bad Naruto-kun, you do get things at a discount**." Kyubi smiled.

'_Yeah I guess you're right but it is still really annoying_.'

As he made his way into the classroom Naruto had to shake his head.

'_See everyone is staring at me_.'

"**That's what you get for sleeping in**." Kyubi snickered

"_Yeah_." Naruto took the last seat available which just happened to be next to Haruno Sakura who happened to have hearts in her eyes.

'_Great._' Naruto rolled his eyes as Kyubi laughed at his predicament.

'_I suck at this'_ Naruto pulled at his hair.

'_Why can't I dispel Genjutsu_?' He asked himself.

"**Sorry again**." Kyubi mumbled.

"There has to be someway I can do this." Naruto sighed.

"Someway to do what?" a woman asked from behind the swing.

Jumping off the swing he quickly got into what he hoped was defensive position.

"Who are you?" he asked nervously taking steps backward.

"Yuuhi Kurenai." She introduced herself.

"Well Yuuhi Kurenai, members of ANBU have told me not to talk to strangers." Naruto told her walking away.

"Wait." A second woman's voice sounded.

"It's alright Naruto-kun."

"Neko-chan!" The blonde exclaimed running behind the woman's legs.

Smiling softly behind her mask the ANBU known, as Neko turned toward the blonde and crouched down so that she was eye level with him, Her purple hair falling and covering part of her mask.

"Kurenai-chan is a friend of mine Naruto-kun, you can trust her, I promise." She said.

"Really?" he asked still not sure.

"Hai, she also happens to be a master of Genjutsu." She told him.

"Do you think she could help me?" Naruto asked getting hopeful.

"Why don't you ask her?" Neko replied standing up and stepping to the side ushering Naruto forward.

"Kurenai-san, are you a Genjutsu master?" the boy asked nervously.

"Hai, I am." She nodded

"Do you think you can help me?" he asked looking down at his feet.

"Do you need help with Genjutsu?" She smiled.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Then yes I do believe I can help you." She answered.

"Yatta!" Naruto exclaimed practically dancing on the spot.

"Alright Naruto-kun settle down, go take a seat on the swing while I talk to Neko-chan for a moment." Kurenai smiled.

Watching as Naruto quickly made his back over to the swing Kurenai turned to her friend.

"Thanks Yugao-chan I probably couldn't have convinced him to let me stay and help him."

"Don't worry about. You know how he is." Yugao shrugged. "For an eight year old he is pretty paranoid about who to talk."

"I understand, he has every right to be paranoid given the fact that both Iwa and Kumo have both tried to assassinate him and they have tricked him before by using the Henge to look like people he's interacted with before." Kurenai frowned.

'_bastards_ ' "Yeah thankfully we ANBU are just that awesome we stopped them from succeeding." Yugao swelled with pride.

"There is that and the fact that the Namikaze mansion is the most secure building in the village." Kurenai added with a smile.

Pouting behind her mask te purple haired ANBU shook her head.

"Well I should probably be getting back to my duties." Neko sighed

"Thanks again." Kurenai said. She was grateful to het this was just the first step in a keeping a promise she had made eight years ago.

"Don't mention it besides if you really want to thank me you can swing by my place later on tonight its been a while since I've felt your tongue on my body." Yugao told her friend.

Blushing Kurenai could only nod to her long time friend.

'_it's only been a week and I'm still not entirely sure how we ended up in that situation in the first place….something to do with Hana no doubt. That woman was always horny but they call the Inuzuka an Ice Queen for nothing…that's where Yugao and I come in I guess_.' Kurenai mused to herself.

Unknown to her for obvious reasons Yugao was licking her lips just thinking about tonight.

'_I can't wait to have Kurenais head between my legs_.' She thought to herself before using a shunshin to leave the area.

Kurenai quickly getting over the fact that she was in for a long and rather enjoyable night, made her way over to Naruto who was patiently waiting on the swing.

"So you need help with Genjutsu?"

"Hai, I need help with dispelling them."

"Alright that's simple enough especially for D-rank Jutsu. All you need to remember is the two main ways to dispel them. You can either flood your system with chakra, then you put your hands into the ram seal and say Kai, when that happens your chakra will disrupt the genjutsu and cancel it." Kurenai told him

'_Seems easy enough_.' Naruto thought to himself.

"**It is. But stick to our plan remember Taijutsu only in public**." Kyubi reminded the blonde

'_I may not have a choice with genjutsu_.'

"And the second way?" Naruto asked.

"The second way to dispel genjutsu is to cause yourself physical harm, for example; most experienced Shinobi tend to bite the inside of their cheeks while those with less experience tend to stab themselves in either the arm or the leg with a kunai."

"**With your Uzumaki regenerative and my healing a small bite to your cheek won't accomplish anything**."

'_So what do you think I should do since I don't have a kunai to stab myself with_?'

"**Well until you get one may I suggest that I dispel them**."

'_You can dispel them_?'

"**Of course, I am a Kitsune and I am a being made entirely out of chakra**."

"_Why didn't you say you could dispel them earlier I could have been doing something else instead of wasting my time with this_.'

"**True but what happens if my chakra somehow manages to get cut off from your system**?"

'_Oh_.'

"Alright Naruto-kun shall we try it out, there is a simple D-Rank Genjutsu called Kokuangyou no Jutsu (Journey into Black Darkness Technique.) Which causes your opponent to be surrounded in total darkness. While in this darkness, the shinobi will be unable to see any incoming attack or threat." The woman explained.

"That sounds awesome!" the boy exclaimed getting a small chuckle from the woman.

"Shall we try it?"

"Hai."

"Alright then, here I go, get ready Naruto-kun. Just remember the two ways to dispel them and don't freak out." She added at the end.

"Hai."

"**Kokuangyou no Jutsu**." Kurenai pronounced after going through some hand signs.

Darkness

That was it.

He couldn't see or hear anything.

He had to admit experiencing it for the first time was kind of scary.

"**Alright Naruto I'm going to dispel it now and I should also mention that I've remembered the hand seals she used so we can use it later**."

'_Ok thanks Kyu_.' Naruto thanked her before the Genjutsu disrupted and everything turned back to normal.

"Good work Naruto. It's not that hard to dispel Genjutsu you just need to realize you're in one first."

"Thanks for the help." Naruto smiled.

"It's not a problem Naruto and if you ever need help with Genjutsu….or anything for that matter come and find me ok."

"Hai I will." The blond nodded before turning around and running off.

'_Hmm I should probably tell Hokage-sama that he can already access Kyubi's chakra_.'

* * *

Well there you go the first chapter of my fourth Story...tell me what you think


End file.
